Danza de los recuerdos
by Roxass
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha jamás pensó que la relación de esos dos podría evolucionar a algo más, siempre tenía en mente que ella jamás se fijaría en nadie más. Pero el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian, y cuando das algo por hecho, puede que la vida te voltee las cosas otra vez.
1. Reunion

**Capítulo 1: ****"****Reunion****"**

Era la primera vez que se podía relajar con sinceridad después de tanto tiempo. Era la primera vez que podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el silencio profundo de la habitación, sin nadie que lo moleste, sin amenazas de muerte ni gritos de dolor.

Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, las palabras de su difunto hermano Itachi le calaron hasta los huesos, al fin recapacitó y decidió, después de luchar contra Naruto, que volvería a Konoha.

Este era su quinto día en el hospital. Aun tenía vendas en su cabeza, brazos y pies, pero se sentía extrañamente bien, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo inundó por primera vez.

… estaba en casa, en su hogar, con los suyos.

*Toc, Toc*

Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta para después abrirla lentamente, el moreno abrió los ojos y se encontró con su antiguo maestro Kakashi parado detrás de la puerta, sujetando firmemente la perilla.

-¿Puedo pasar? –

El moreno solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, desvió la mirada y la posó sobre sus manos, perfectamente vendadas.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke – Dijo el peli plateado, mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, pero extrañamente no era incomodo, más bien se disfrutaba la presencia de los dos. Kakashi al no ver reacción alguna de su antiguo discípulo, decidió tratar de comenzar una conversación.

-Naruto y Sakura están en camino – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la gran ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama. –Han pasado por tantas cosas para que al fin estés aquí con nosotros, te sorprenderías cuanto han cambiado.-

- No lo creo, lo más seguro es que Naruto siga siendo un inútil y Sakura una llorona – Fueron sus primeras palabras, mirando por fin a su maestro – Eso nunca cambiara en ellos-

- No estoy tan seguro…. – Dijo Kakashi, mientras abría las blancas y delgadas cortinas – Tu partida, aunque dolió como no tienes idea, los hizo mucho más fuertes, y les enseñó varias cosas en el camino – El Anbu sonrió por debajo de la máscara al ver a sus dos temas de conversación acercarse al hospital.

-ver para creer- lo dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

Kakashi y Sasuke guardaron silencio al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas acercarse rápidamente hacia la habitación donde estaban ellos dos.

-Ah… - cuando kakashi terminó de suspirar, un rubio de ojos azules tiró la puerta de una patada, dejando ver sus vendajes en todo el cuerpo y algunos rasguños en su cara, pero a fin de cuentas, con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa en ella.

- ¡SASUKE! – Gritó con toda la alegría a punto de explotar en su pecho, dio un salto y con lágrimas en los ojos se dejó caer sobre su ex compañero de equipo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡NARUTO! Suelta a Sasuke-kun, qué no ves que aún está débil? Se acaba de despertar… - Los tres voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a Sakura, quien detrás de ella estaban 2 enfermeras muy molestas al ver la puerta completamente destrozada por el hijo del cuarto hokage.

- Uhm… lo siento… - se alejó de Sasuke y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con su sonrisa de zorro – y perdón por lo de la puerta… la arreglaré después, lo prometo dattebayo! –

Las dos enfermeras enojadas, se alejaron de la habitación para dejar que el antiguo equipo 7 conversara un poco, pues todo konoha sabía la historia de ellos.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, hasta que naruto lo rompió haciendo ruido arrastrando la silla de metal para ponerla a un lado de la cama de Sasuke, y después dejarse caer en ella.

-Lo siento Sasuke, aun no me recupero del todo… - Comenzó a decir naruto, mientras se arreglaba los vendajes – es decir, mírame! De verdad me pegaste una paliza, pero ni eso me detuvo de traerte de vuelta –

El rubio mantenía su sincera sonrisa en su cara, ocasionando que al moreno se le escapara una que otra risita, pero cuando este se percataba volvía su mirada seria.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura habló, acercándose también con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero optó por quedarse a un lado de Naruto.

- Mm- Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, molestándose sin ninguna razón en especial.

-¡OYE! Sé más respetuoso con Sakura-chan ya que tienes que agradecerle mucho! – Volvió a gritar naruto resoplando molesto - ¡Ella trató nuestras heridas y nos cuidó!-

La mencionada se sonrojó salvajemente y golpeó el hombro del rubio, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-Awww! Sakura-chan!¡?-

- N…No digas tonterías! Es mi trabajo, recuerdas? – Sasuke sorprendido volteó la mirada hacia sus vendas, comenzando a sentir algo nuevo dentro de el. – No lo escuches Sasuke-kun, no fue la gran cosa!-

-¿A no? Que yo recuerde no dormiste por 3 días hasta que Naruto despertó y Sasuke salió de su coma. - Kakashi rió al mencionar esto ya que Sakura quedó descubierta.

-¡SENSEI!-

Todos en la habitación rieron, Sasuke solo atinó a mantener una sonrisa en sus labios.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ese sentimiento de pertenecer a un lugar, de estar con las personas que más quiso en un momento y que ahora estaban todos juntos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ne Sakura-chan! Acaban de abrir el restaurante al que Chouji quería ir con tantas ansias! Debemos llevar a Sasuke!- Dijo el rubio, tomando la mano de sakura para llamar su atención. -¡Claro, Kakashi-sensei paga!-

Sakura le devolvió el gesto a naruto con un leve apretón de manos- Tienes razón, deberíamos llevarlo y que sensei pague la cuenta-

-¿HAH? ¿Alguien me ha preguntado si estoy de acuerdo? –

El rubio y la pelirosa comenzaron a reir, pero Sasuke seguía observando sorprendido a la pareja que se encontraba frente a él. ¿Por qué Sakura no golpea a Naruto por acercársele tanto? ¿Por qué permite que la toque? ¿Qué está pasando?

Kakashi notó la mirada desconcertada del moreno, y tomando la oportunidad que los susodichos estaban distraídos hablando de tonterías, se acercó a Sasuke

-Estoy seguro que te preguntas por qué su relación a cambiado- Sasuke se sobresaltó y cambió su mirada hacia el peli plateado – Te dije que ellos habían cambiado, han pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ahora es indispensable la presencia del otro para que estén tranquilos… Sakura incluso se le declaró a Naruto una vez-

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos ante eso último… ¿eso significaba que ahora eran una pareja? ¿A caso estaban saliendo juntos? No, eso no podía ser, simplemente no podía.

-Equipo siete, háganme el favor de dejar al paciente en paz- La quinta hokage hizo su aparición en la puerta, dejando escapar un suspiro al verla destrozada en el suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI ACABAMOS DE LLEGAR, OBA-CHAN!- reclamó naruto, levantándose rápidamente de su silla.

- Ya tendrán tiempo para charlar.- Dijo la ninja medico, desviando su mirada hacia su mejor alumna – Sakura, te encargo que los saques de aquí, y también los informes de Uchiha-

-¡Si, Tsunade-sama!- La hokage desapareció por el pasillo, dejando nuevamente al equipo solo, Sakura suspiró y llamó la atención de todos.

- Lo siento, pero tendremos que hacerle caso a Tsunade-sama – Comentó Sakura, empujando a Naruto y jalando a Kakashi hacia la puerta. – Mañana tendremos más tiempo para charlar.-

-¡MAÑANA VENDRÉ A PRIMERA HORA! – Gritó Naruto, Kakashi solamente se despidió con la mano, para después alejarse de la habitación los dos juntos, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos.

La peli rosa se tensó de sobremanera al sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre ella, aún no podía mirarlo a los ojos, y estando ellos dos solos no ayudaba en nada.

-Uhm….-Balbuceó un poco, tomó mucho valor y se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Perdóname, no me tomara mucho tiempo….-Dijo, recogiendo los análisis que estaban en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama de Sasuke –No quiero molestarte con mi presencia, ya que sé que no la soportas – La peli rosa comenzó a apilar las hojas torpemente a causa del nerviosismo que sentía. – Y no te preocupes, solo vendré a verte cuando estén Naruto y Kakashi-sensei aquí…-

-No me molestas…- Sakura escuchó decir a Sasuke, con su voz tan masculina como siempre – Nunca me has molestado.-

Sasuke estaba siendo sincero con ella, tal vez era hora de que se arreglaran las cosas con la Haruno también, y esta parecía la mejor oportunidad.

-Jejejeje…-Rió amargamente Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke la mirará con curiosidad-¿sabes? Esas palabras me hubieran vuelto loca hace 3 años- Dijo, girando su mirada hacia él. – Pero ya no más, ya no siento esas mariposas en el estomago cuando me miras o hablas conmigo… supongo que maduré después de todo.- Su sonrisa se desvaneció y abrazó con fuerza los papeles – ya no… necesitas hacerme sentir bien por compromiso Sasuke-kun… porque el día que dejaste la aldea, ese mismo día… me di cuenta de que nunca fuimos importantes para ti…-

Sasuke sentía como cada una de las palabras de la peli rosa entraban por su pecho como si de dagas se tratasen, sabía que le había causado mucho dolor en el pasado, pero nunca había escuchado de la propia Sakura lo que sentía.

-…o al menos, sé que yo no lo soy- Y con una sonrisa amarga, pretendía caminar fuera de la habitación, pero el moreno fue más rápido y de un momento de desesperación la sujeto del brazo, casi cayendo de la cama en el proceso.

La discípula de Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo al sentir la vendada mano de Sasuke sujetarle la muñeca con firmeza. Se giró para verlo pero el Uchiha mantenía la cabeza baja sin dejarle ver su rostro.

-Sasuk…-

-¡LO SIENTO! – Gritó el Uchiha, aún sin dejar que Sakura viera su rostro. –Sé que te traté peor que una basura en el pasado, y que probablemente no merezca tu perdón pero… necesito decirte que… yo… lo siento.- el moreno dejó resbalar su mano con delicadeza de la muñeca de Sakura hasta sus pequeñas manos. – DE VERDAD lo siento-

Sasuke sintió como la peli rosa soltó lentamente el fuerte agarre de su mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No hay nada que perdonar, ya volviste y eso hace que Naruto sea feliz… -Sasuke dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar el nombre de su amigo – y con eso, me doy por bien servida.-

El moreno levantó la mirada rápidamente para encontrarse en la habitación nuevamente solo. Sakura ya no estaba.

**Continuará****…**


	2. Razón

**Capitulo 2: "Razón"**

Sabía que quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero no entendía de donde salió ese sentimiento de desesperación cuando vio que se alejaba de él, no entendía porque su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la voz de la peli rosa quebrarse, no entendía porque ese afán de que lo perdonara, no entendía porque ella ya no tenía la misma mirada de antes. Simplemente ya no entendía muchas cosas desde que volvió a la Villa.

Siempre pensó que nada cambiaría, que todo seguiría igual, tanto las construcciones de Konoha como la forma de ser de todos sus habitantes. En una de sus miradas por la ventana divisó a Tenten corriendo hacia otra calle con pergaminos en sus manos, había crecido bastante, ya no lucía como una niña. Detrás de ella la seguían Neji y Lee, y pensó lo mismo de ellos.

¿Acaso el era el único que no había cambiado?

-¡SASUKE!-

El mencionado volteó la mirada hacia la puerta que estaba improvisadamente arreglada, para poder ver al responsable de haberla destruido en primer lugar abriéndola, con la sonrisa de zorro que jamás deja, pero eso sí, los vendajes ya no eran parte de su vestimenta, a diferencia de Sasuke.

-¿No puedes hablar como la gente normal? – El moreno dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se levantó lentamente de la cama, cuidando que los vendajes no se movieran de su lugar. -¿Vienes solo?- Era extraño ver a Naruto sin Sakura a su lado.

-¿Eh?... Ah, sí – Naruto pudo notar que el Uchiha mantenía ciertos cuidados a los vendajes de su brazo izquierdo, podía sentir como si no quisiera quitárselo nunca, ya que todos los demás vendajes habían sido cambiados para mantener la higiene, pero ese en especial había permanecido todo este tiempo. – Ne Sasuke, ¿porqué no te quitas ese vendaje?-

Sasuke se sonrojó y sorpresivamente giró la cabeza para mirar con ojos como platos al rubio, haciendo que este se sobresaltara. -¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta? Si eres demasiado estúpido para fijarte en este tipo de cosas.-

-¡¿HAH?- El rubio se molestó, dando un pistón en el suelo. - ¡No soy estúpido! –

Los dos amigos salieron del hospital, Naruto con una sonrisa y Sasuke con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Oye, quieres ir al restaurante del que te hablamos Sakura-chan y yo?- El rubio lo miró sin dejar de caminar, había algo extraño en Sasuke desde que había vuelto. –Kakashi-Sensei no podrá ir porque la vieja Tsunade lo llamó para una misión, pero no te preocupes, Sakura-chan y yo tenemos dinero ahorrado! Te invitaremos nosotros dos, será como una cita de 3 personas! – Bromeó el contenedor del Kyubi colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. –Vamos, será divertido…-

-En ningún momento dije que no- Naruto volteó a ver al Uchiha sorprendido con la boca abierta, había sido increíblemente fácil convencerlo para ir, Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. –Ehh… no malinterpretes, estoy harto de la comida del hospital y no tengo ganas de hacer comida…-

-¡Si, Sí!- Dijo el rubio despreocupadamente, comenzando a caminar más rápidamente dejando a Sasuke y su sonrojo atrás. –Entonces vamos a casa de Sakura-chan, a estas horas tiene su descanso, así que debemos de apresurarnos si queremos comer con ella.-

Sasuke comenzó a seguir al mismo ritmo a Naruto, quedando por fin a la par con el -¿Te sabes sus horarios? Siempre supe que eras un obsesivo, pero esto es demasiado, idiota-

-¡¿QUÉ?- Una venita se asomó en la frente de Naruto, Sasuke simplemente lo miraba sin interés alguno - ¡No soy obsesivo! Lo que pasa es que Sakura-chan y yo siempre comemos juntos a estas horas, bueno normalmente también cenamos juntos…. Bueno, también entrenamos juntos… bue—

-¡Bien, ya entendí! – No sabía porque se sintió molesto ante la confesión inocente de Naruto, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué ellos dos habían cambiado tanto, antes Sakura jamás hubiera dejado que Naruto respirara el mismo aire que ella, y ahora hasta comen juntos sin que nadie los invite… eso ya era mucho.

–"_Han pasado por tantas cosas para que al fin estés aquí con nosotros, te sorprenderías cuanto han cambiado".-_

Las palabras de su antiguo maestro golpearon su mente. Entonces, después de todo, sí habían cambiado, y mucho a su parecer. No estaba seguro si le gustaba o le disgustaba esta nueva vida, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que no quería verlos TAN unidos.

-¡Llegamos!- El rubio sacó de sus pensamientos a Sasuke, quién se percato que ya se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de los Haruno. –Parece que no hay nadie, pero no te preocupes, mis habilidades ninja nos sacaran de este aprieto- Dijo mientras daba un gran salto para quedar justo en la ventana de la habitación de Sakura.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, pero decidió dejar a su amigo hacer el trabajo.

-Pudiste haber avisado que ibas a entrar por la ventana – Sakura caminaba en medio de los dos hombres, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. -¿Qué tal si estada desnuda o algo así?- Una venita apareció en su gran frente al escuchar de Naruto decir _"No estaría nada mal"_ o de Sasuke _"Como si estuvieras tan bonita"._ La pelirosa les dio un pellizco en los brazos y siguió caminando como si nada.

-¡Ne, Sakura-chan! ¡Lo siento! – El rubio trató de alcanzarla, dejando a Sasuke atrás aun sobándose el doloroso pellizco que la Haruno le propino –No lo volveré a hacer si tanto te molestó lo juro!, es más te compraré la cinta para el cabello que tanto te gustó en el mercado!-

El uchiha permaneció callado y decidió no alcanzarlos, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y atento escuchó la conversación.

-¿La roja?-

-Si-

-Bueno está bien, te perdono – El rubio alzó su puño al aire en forma de victoria, pero Sakura siguió hablando- Solo si me ayudas con el entrenamiento de mañana-

-¡Hecho!- Naruto colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza sin dejar su sonrisa – Oye Sakura-chan, ¿qué comeremos en el restaurante?-

-No lo sé, tú fuiste el de la idea- Sakura posó su dedo índice en sus labios, en forma de pensamiento –Estaría bien si sirvieran la barbacoa que comimos en la villa de Gaara-

-¡Estaba deliciosa!, ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí!, también quisiera ver el espectáculo que daban en aquél restaurante que ya cerraron-

-¿Recuerdas como nos divertimos ahí?-

Sasuke los miraba un poco molesto. ¿Acaso se habían olvidado que el seguía con ellos? Nunca se había sentido tan desplazado en su vida, Sakura siempre dejaba hablando a Naruto solo y corría hacia el para poder abrazarlo o sacarle una o dos palabras.

Y ahora… ya no se sentía tan importante, ya no era la causa de la sonrisa de Naruto ni el sonrojo de Sakura, ya no era como antes. Y no sabía como sentirse al respecto, porque en el pasado siempre quiso que lo dejaran en paz, solo con sus pensamientos, pero ahora que a obtenido su espacio, extrañaba que lo acosaran como antes.

No quería que ellos fueran pareja, porque si era así entonces… No, debía de estar loco al pensar en esas cosas, le debería de dar igual los sentimientos de esos dos, de cualquier manera, era imposible que fueran pareja, es decir, solo con mirarlos se sabe que sienten una gran amistad el uno por el otro. Pero solo eso, una amistad… ¿Verdad?

Sasuke paró abruptamente captando la atención de los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a el, sin embargo el Uchiha mantenía la cabeza baja, sin dejar ver su rostro detrás de su cabello azabache.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Sakura lo llamó, pero no recibió ni una respuesta a cambio, esto hizo que la pareja de amigos se preocupara más, y se acercaron al moreno. -¿Estás bien, te duele algo?- La peli rosa trató de tocarle el hombro, pero se detuvo a medio camino, cerró su mano para hacerla puño y la regresó a su lugar. Ahora no quería hacer enfadar a Sasuke, no de nuevo.

-Tengo una pregunta- El último Uchiha levantó la mirada rápidamente, para toparse con los ojos azules y verdes de sus compañeros, quienes se sorprendieron ante el gesto. –Y quiero que me la contesten sinceramente, nada de balbuceos ni miradas complices entre ustedes.-

-¿Huh?- Naruto sudó por un momento. No sabía qué era lo que quería su mejor amigo, y esa mirada con el sharingan activado lo tensaba todavía más, si era posible.

-Ustedes dos…..-

**Continuará**


	3. Sus errores

**Capitulo 3: "Sus Errores"**

-Tengo una pregunta- El último Uchiha levantó la mirada rápidamente, para toparse con los ojos azules y verdes de sus compañeros, quienes se sorprendieron ante el gesto. –Y quiero que me la contesten sinceramente, nada de balbuceos ni miradas cómplices entre ustedes.-

-¿Huh?- Naruto sudó por un momento. No sabía qué era lo que quería su mejor amigo, y esa mirada con el sharingan activado lo tensaba todavía más, si era posible.

-Ustedes dos…..- tragó saliva y frunció el seño levemente. Si la respuesta era sí, ¿entonces que pasaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué pensaría? - …han ido a muchos lugares juntos?-

Fue lo único que atino a decir, puesto que se dio cuenta que no se sentía preparado mentalmente para recibir la respuesta a sus preguntas, no al menos por ahora. Levantó una ceja al ver que Naruto y Sakura bajaban los hombros en forma de relajación.

-¡Hombre! Ya me habías asustado – Dijo el rubio - ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso no es obvio? – Rió con su típica sonrisa, sin embargo Sakura mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pues observó que Sasuke tenía la mirada pérdida y esto captó especialmente la atención de la peli rosada.

-Eh… - La Haruno demandó atención hacia su persona, posándose frente a un restaurante. – Ya llegamos, así que ¿por qué no entramos? Podemos charlar más cómodamente aquí, ¿no creen? –

El rugir del estomago de los dos amigos contestó la pregunta de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya dentro del restaurante, el antiguo equipo 7 escogió una mesa cerca de la entrada del local. Naruto y Sakura se sentaron un a lado del otro mientras que Sasuke frente a ellos. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, ya que muy tontamente mantenía la… ¿esperanza? No, ¿idea? Tal vez, de que la peli rosa se sentara junto a él como en los viejos tiempos, pero decidió no seguir pensando en lo que él llamaba "niñeces".

-Debes de estar muy sorprendido por lo tanto que cambió Konoha durante estos 3 años, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Naruto mirando alegremente al Uchiha – Cuando yo volví no noté los cambios a primera vista, ¡pero de verdad han hecho muchas cosas nuevas por la villa! La abuela Tsunade sí que está haciendo un excelente trabajo, Ne? –

-Al parecer – Dijo Sasuke, tomando un sorbo de su té helado –Lo que más me sorprende es que haya tomado como alumna a Sakura, y aún más que sea su alumna estrella – Esto último lo dijo mirando a la susodicha, quien se sonrojó levemente al sentir la mirada del moreno sobre ella, Naruto solo atinó a exclamar _"Tch!"_ al notar el sonrojo de la chica.

- Bueno, no fue fácil ¿sabes? Tsunade-Sama es muy estricta… - El aura de Sakura cambió a un color azul alrededor de ella – Sus entrenamientos eran muy agotadores, pero nunca me rendí, tenía la completa decisión de que me convertiría en una gran ninja medico como ella algún día, por eso me esforcé al máximo – Dijo mientras levantaba el puño al aire – Claro, no lo hubiese logrado de no haber sido por Naruto – Sakura le regaló una sincera sonrisa al rubio, quien le devolvió el gesto con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. – Ya que él fue el que me enseñó a no rendirme jamás -

- Neee, Neee, Sakura-chan! Harás que me sonroje! – Dijo el alumno de Jiraiya, convulsionando de emoción en su propia silla - ¡Tu sabes que todo lo hago por ti! –

Sasuke dejó caer su puño bruscamente sobre la mesa, haciendo vibrar los platos de comida de sus ex – compañeros, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos.

El uchiha pareció reaccionar rápidamente, y los miró de igual manera.

-Uh….Lo siento… yo…. – Trató de disculparse, pero definitivamente el orgullo era primordial en la vida del moreno, por lo que nunca tuvo mucha experiencia en esa área. Se molestó con el mismo por permitirse tener ese tipo de pensamientos por la peli rosa. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así? Si en el pasado eso era lo que más le molestaba de ella, que siempre estuviera al pendiente de él, que siempre estuviera dependiendo de él, que le sonriera, que le hablara…. Simplemente, TODO le molestaba… y ahora….

Ahora ella le sonríe a este imbécil…

Abrió los ojos como platos. Se levantó de la silla y miró a la pareja frente a él, quienes estaban esperando alguna otra reacción por parte suya. Sin embargo el estaba demasiado ocupado con el enredo de emociones que se estaban presentando en su cabeza. Acaso lo de hace rato… fueron… ¿celos?

_-¿Celos…?- _Dijo en forma de susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke-kun?-

- No… nada… - Dijo, sonrojándose salvajemente mientras se alejaba de la mesa cubriéndose la boca con la mano para que nadie lo notara – Recordé que tengo algo qué hacer, me retiraré por el momento… gracias por la comida.-

- ¡Ne! ¡SASUKE! – Naruto gritó, pero el moreno ya se encontraba fuera del local. -¡Buff! Ese idiota siempre creyéndose cool. –

- Naruto – Sakura lo llamó, manteniendo su cabeza gacha - ¿acaso dije algo que no debí? – Las lágrimas de Sakura alertaron al rubio, quien miraba a todos lados asustado por no saber qué decir o hacer. - ¿Porqué siempre soy yo la que arruina las cosas…? –

Naruto solo la observó por un momento, para después sentarse a un lado de ella sin mencionar palabra alguna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Celos

Celos

Celos

Celos

¡NO!

No podían ser celos, eso era prácticamente imposible. No podía sentir esa clase de sentimientos hacia la peli rosa ni el rubio, porque Sakura era molesta, era llorona y ridícula, el jamás podría poner sus ojos sobre ella. Pero al ver que ella le regalaba tan abiertamente una sonrisa al idiota aquél, hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

¿Acaso no fue ella la que dijo que lo amaba? ¿Por qué ahora le tiene que sonreír y hablar bien a Naruto?

Cansado de tanto pensar, Sasuke optó por dirigirse al parque y descansar un momento en una de las bancas del lugar. Agradeció a los antiguos Hokages de que no hubiera nadie en el parque más que el, ya que de esa manera podría aclarar tranquilamente sus pensamientos..

-¡SASUKE-KUN! ¿ERES REALMENTE TU? –

El moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz chillona de Ino, la rubia estaba parada frente a el, con bolsas de mandado una en cada mano. Rápidamente las dejó caer a un lado de la banca y se sentó junto a Sasuke, quien miraba molesto hacia otra dirección.

-Me habían dicho que ya habías dejado el hospital, pero pensé que querrías estar a solas un tiempo en tu casa, por eso no fui a visitarte – Dijo la Yamanaka, mostrándole una sonrisa al Uchiha.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno giró su mirada hacia la chica, y se preguntó a sí mismo si también quería que Ino siguiera actuando como lo hacía hace 3 años y se dio cuenta que le daba completamente igual si lo hacía o no. No le interesaba en lo absoluto si ella seguía enamorada de él o no.

Entonces, solo es con _Sakura…_

_-_Oye Ino – Habló Sasuke, captando la completa atención de la florista – Tu eres la mejor amiga de Sakura según tengo entendido, ¿Acaso sabes si ha pasado algo entre Naruto y ella? –

-¿Eh?- La ojiazul se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke, puesto que no era cualquier pregunta, era una pregunta relacionada con los sentimientos del rubio y la pelirosada, y hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento a Sasuke nunca le importó eso. – Espera, ¿acaso no sabes? –

- ¿Saber qué?-

-¿Nadie te ha contado lo que ha pasado hasta ahora con esos dos? – Volvió a preguntar Ino incrédula pues no podía creer que se le haya pasado a los demás comentarle tan importante acontecimiento.

-Por algo te estoy preguntando… - La poca paciencia de Sasuke se estaba escapando como agua entre los dedos. Ya había recordado porque no le gustaba charlar con la rubia. Pero tenía que aguantarse, al menos por ese momento porque de verdad quería saber, y al ver el rosto sorprendido de la Yamanaka, su nivel de curiosidad aumento al máximo. -¿Me lo podrías decir?-

-Uhmmm…- La rubia pensó un momento – Lo siento, no es mi deber decírtelo, si no el de alguien de tu equipo – Dijo, mientras recogía las bolsas del mandado y se limpiaba la falda – Yo no soy nadie para darte esa información, además, por algo nadie te la ha dicho – Comenzó a caminar, y cuando estuvo un poco alejada de Sasuke, se giró nuevamente para verlo - ¡Te sugiero que hables con Sai!, ¡el debe de saber algo!-

-¿Sai?-

Todo era muy confuso, ¿Por qué Ino, siendo tan chismosa no le quiso comentar nada? ¿Y que sería lo que pasó entre el Uzumaki y la Haruno que es tan importante? Su idea de ir al parque a aclarar sus ideas no fue como el esperaba, pues regresó a casa con aún más preguntas en la cabeza. Era la primera vez que se arrepentía haberse ido de la villa por tanto tiempo…

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, en realidad es el primero que hago en relación a Naruto, pero me esmero todo el tiempo para poderles brindar una historia de alta calidad :)**

**daniiv96:** Aun no se sabe si en realidad Naruto y Sakura están juntos, pero podrás averiguarlo si sigues leyendo el fic :D gracias por tu apoyo, me motivas a seguir.

**eliannar****: **e leído muchos fics sobre ellos, pero nunca uno donde se ponga a Sasuke como el protagonista que no sabe absolutamente nada :) es algo totalmente nuevo y pienso que será muy divertido conforme pasen los capítulos, ¿cuento contigo para que los leas?

**Antharez**** : **jajaja lo mismo pensé yo, por eso decidí hacer el fic, que se vea que Sasuke tuvo su oportunidad, que no todo en esta vida esta asegurado y si lo quieres de vuelta lucha por el :) gracias por leer mi fic.


	4. Guardando Emociones

**Capitulo 4: "Guardando Emociones"**

Sasuke frunció el seño cuando sintió los cálidos rayos del sol filtrarse por la ventana de su habitación, dándole la noticia de que ya era un nuevo día y que debía prepararse para salir lo más pronto posible. Si bien aún no podía aceptar misiones, debía de ir a la sala de la Hokage para hablar sobre su regreso a la villa.

Se levantó lentamente arrojando las sabanas a un lado y se dirigió al baño, donde lo primero que hizo fue observarse en el espejo. Ya no quedaban ni un indicio de vendas sobre su cuerpo, a excepción de su brazo izquierdo donde aún las mantenía y en perfecto estado, para ocultarlas decidió usar un suéter ese día. Cuando supo que Sakura era la que lo había estado cuidando cuando estaba en coma, le tomó un tremendo cariño a los vendajes, porque era un símbolo de la preocupación de Sakura hacia él, algo que ya no era tan exclusivo.

Pues ahora hace lo mismo que con Naruto.

Terminó de asearse y una vez listo, salió de su departamento en dirección a la sala de la Hokage. En su andar pudo notar que varias personas lo miraban curiosos pero nadie se animaba a decir palabra alguna, simplemente murmuraban algo y se alejaban lo más pronto posible del Uchiha, pero a él no le parecía importarle en lo más mínimo y continuo caminando mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Ya viste sus dibujos?-

-Dicen que es un ninja con un enorme talento-

-¿Crees que quiera dibujar un retrato de mí?-

El moreno paró por un momento y dirigió la mirada hacia el bulto de gente que estaba alrededor de al parecer un ninja pintor. Sasuke soltó suspiró con aburrimiento y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero un comentario lo hizo detenerse bruscamente.

-¡Sai siempre tiene algún dibujo nuevo con qué sorprendernos!-

Ahora Sasuke había vuelto corriendo al lugar, tratando de ver por encima de la gente para averiguar si de verdad se trataba de Sai, ya que Ino le había dicho el día anterior que si alguien sabía algo de la relación de Naruto y Sakura era Sai. Pero por más que se paraba de puntitas no podía ver nada, por lo que decidió utilizar sus habilidades ninja para quedar en primera fila.

-¡OYE!- Demandó, captando la atención de todas las personas.

-¿Huh? – Sai volteó la mirada sin dejar su típica sonrisa, había dejado de dibujar por lo que poco a poco las personas se fueron disipando. -¿Sasuke-kun? Que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿vienes a observar mi trabajo? –

-Claro que no- Dijo el último Uchiha, acercándose amenazadoramente al pelinegro, más este último no parecía causarle ni el más mínimo temor, ni siquiera su sonrisa falsa se borró de su rostro en ningún momento. – Vengo a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, y espero que me las contestes aquí y ahora-

-Vaya… - El moreno dejó sus pinceles a un lado y comenzó a limpiarse las manos con un pequeño pañuelo rosado. - ¿Se puede saber qué clase de preguntas son?, digo, para que me hables por ti mismo tienen que ser muy importantes – Sasuke miraba el pañuelo rosa de Sai, teniendo un mal presentimiento de él. Sai notó esto y sonrió todavía más -¿Te gusta mi pañuelo? Sakura-san me lo obsequió – Dijo, mostrándole abiertamente el regalo – Lo cuido como tesoro porque ella es una persona importante para mi…. – Miró la reacción de Sasuke, quien mantenía una venita saltada en la frente - … al igual que Naruto-Kun.-

-Déjate de cursilerías – Dijo el discípulo de Orochimaru, mientras desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojado. –Hablando de Naruto y Sakura, ¿sabes donde están?-

-Hmm creo que Sakura-san está en el hospital y Naruto-kun entrenando con Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Sai.

-Ellos dos sí que se llevan bien, ¿no es así? – Comenzó a indagar Sasuke.

-No tienes ni idea – Dijo el pintor- A veces me frustraba mucho porque ellos parecían entenderse con solo mirarse a los ojos y a mí me costaba mucho descifrar el significado de cada una de sus palabras – Un aura azul apareció alrededor de Sai – Siempre intenté ser un buen amigo para Sakura, pero ella solo apoyaba a Naruto y viceversa – Calló un momento –Pero eso no significa que no los quiera como mis amigos ni que ellos no me quieran a mí.-

Sasuke relajó sus músculos dejando escapar un suspiro - ¿Y sabes desde cuando se llevan así de bien?-

-De acuerdo a Kakashi-sensei, comenzaron a mostrar que su relación se reforzó a partir de que tú te fuiste de la aldea. –

-¿Qué? Desde entonces… - Sasuke miró al suelo con el seño fruncido – uhmm… una última pregunta… ¿Naruto y Sakura son… tu sabes… Pareja amorosa? –

Sai parpadeó un par de veces sin mencionar palabra alguna - ¿Pareja amorosa? Espera, significa que no te han puesto al tanto de esa situación?-

El uchiha se molestó todavía más. ¿Qué tanto era lo que todos estaban ocultándole? Debía de averiguar lo que los demás estaban escondiendo, su naturaleza curiosa lo estaba obligando a tener la necesidad de saber más, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas. – Nadie me ha dicho absolutamente nada y me molesta ser el único que no sabe –

-Bueno, ¿sabes que Sakura-san se le declaró a Naruto-kun hace 1 año?-

_-Estoy seguro que te preguntas por qué su relación ha cambiado- Sasuke se sobresaltó y cambió su mirada hacia el peli plateado – Te dije que ellos habían cambiado, han pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ahora es indispensable la presencia del otro para que estén tranquilos… Sakura incluso se le declaró a Naruto una vez-_

Otra vez la voz de Kakashi en su cabeza, recordándole una y otra vez lo que había hecho Sakura en su ausencia.

-Sí- Contestó frunciendo el seño

-¿Sabes la respuesta de Naruto?-

-… - Sasuke calló un momento, después habló – Obviamente su respuesta fue un sí –

Sai volteó la mirada triste hacia el suelo, alertando al Uchiha – Todos pensábamos eso… pero no es así, Naruto rechazó a Sakura –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke caminaba más que molesto por la villa, ya hasta había decidido no ir con la Hokage porque en esos momentos no se sentía apto para ver a nadie. ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio idiota haya rechazado a Sakura, si desde siempre había estado perdidamente enamorado de ella? Entonces todas esas veces que el proclamaba su amor, era una total y asquerosa mentira, y si era así ¿Porqué Sakura lo trataba tan bien? Conociéndola, ya no debería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

El Uchiha recargó su peso sobre la pared de uno de las construcciones de la aldea, al parecer todavía no poseía su energía normal al 100% por lo que ahora se sentía sumamente cansado.

Necesitaba hablar con esos dos a como de lugar, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Había decidido a continuar caminando cuando sus ojos negros captaron a un rubio y a una ojiblanco caminar juntos por las calles de la villa, a simple vista parecían una pareja de enamorados, por lo que la sangre de Sasuke hirvió como nunca antes. ¡Entonces era por eso que Naruto rechazó a Sakura! ¡Al fin se fijó en esa Hyuuga! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en irse de ese lugar, pero al ver que la chica abrazaba tímidamente uno de los brazos de Naruto, no pudo contener todo el enojo que se estaba acumulando en su interior.

-¡NAAAARUTOOOOOO!-

Continuará…

No lo tomen a mal, mi fic es un Narusaku 100%, pero todo tiene una razón y un porqué :)

¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo!

¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por los reviews, los atesoro como no tienen idea =)


	5. Malentendidos

Había decidido a continuar caminando cuando sus ojos negros captaron a un rubio y a una ojiblanco caminar juntos por las calles de la villa, a simple vista parecían una pareja de enamorados, por lo que la sangre de Sasuke hirvió como nunca antes. ¡Entonces era por eso que Naruto rechazó a Sakura! ¡Al fin se fijó en esa Hyuuga! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en irse de ese lugar, pero al ver que la chica abrazaba tímidamente uno de los brazos de Naruto, no pudo contener todo el enojo que se estaba acumulando en su interior.

-¡NAAAARUTOOOOOO!-

**Capitulo 5 : "Malentendidos"**

El mencionado levantó la vista hacia el origen de tal furioso grito, para encontrarse con la mirada llena de rencor de su hermano frente a él, con la mano hecha puño acercándose peligrosamente a su cara, de un rápido movimiento empujó a Hinata para protegerla pero al hacer eso no pudo defenderse y no le quedó de otra más que recibir el impacto de lleno en una de sus mejillas, mandándolo a volar y estrellándose contra unos cuantos negocios ambulantes de la plaza, destruyéndolos al caer.

-Aghh… ¿Pero qué….? – Naruto procedió a levantarse como pudo, quitándose escombros de las ropas y acariciando la mejilla que había recibido todo el golpe. - ¿QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO? ¡¿Por qué me atacas de la nada?! Auch….-

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? – La pelinegro corrió en auxilio de Naruto, colocándose a un lado de él ayudándolo a levantarse, pero el rubio se negó.

-¿Yo, Loco?- Comenzó a hablar Sasuke, aun con la cabeza gacha sin dejar ver su rostro -¡¿YO?! -

Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sacando en el trayecto su espada y activando el sharingan, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que utilizar el Kagebunshin no jutsu para después crear un rasengan.

-¡SASUKE, DETENTE! – Gritó Naruto con rasengan en mano - ¿¡PORQUE ESTAS TAN MOLESTO?!-

El mencionado dio un gran salto y procedió a crear los signos del katon-goukakyou no jutsu para destruir con las llamas a los clones de Naruto, pero el rubio fue más rápido y estando a la misma altura del Uchiha, intentó lanzarle el rasengan pero el moreno lo esquivó, cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Dime porque… -Comenzó a hablar el Uchiha, sin voltear a ver a Naruto – Dime porqué estas con Hyuuga?-

-¿Qué?- El rubio volteó a verlo confundido

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL QUE NO SABE! – Con ese grito, Sasuke volteo por fin a encararlo, con la espada lista para atacar. -¡POR ESA MUJER RECHAZASTE A SAKURA!-

-Sasuke, calmat…-

Naruto trató de dialogar con Sasuke pero fue inútil, el Uchiha ya estaba de nuevo encima de él, el cual ni siquiera se había preocupado en esconder toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – Sakura se encontraba en el hospital leyendo libros de medicina, pero le era imposible concentrarse con tanto alboroto proveniente del exterior, dejó de lado sus estudios y miró por la ventana, logrando divisar humo y gente corriendo protegiéndose de los escombros que caían de las casas.

La pelirosa, asustada se levantó de un salto de la mesa en donde estaba repasando las lecturas y caminó hasta la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a su mejor amiga Ino entrando por ella, cansada de aparentemente correr.

-¡Sakura!, Tienes que hacer algo… - Dijo la rubia tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ino, ¿Qué pasó? – La Haruno tomó por los hombros a la ojiazul, obligándola a verle a la cara. -¡Ino!-

-¡Naruto y Sasuke-kun están peleando! – Como pudo le contestó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no ver la reacción de Sakura, pues sabía perfectamente que a la pelirosada no le gustaba nada ver pelear a sus dos mejores amigos.

Sin embargo Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, soltó a la Yamanaka y salió corriendo por la puerta, quitándose la bata blanca que la cubría, dejándola en el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ESCUCHAME SASUKE! – Naruto demandó atención, parándose sobre el techo de una casa, limpiándose levemente la sangre que salía de su boca. –No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, pero será mejor que te calmes, y una vez que lo hagas podremos hablar…-

-¡No necesito hablar!- El Uchiha contestó, observándolo parado sobre un poste de luz. -¡No puedo creer que hayas traicionado de esa manera a Sakura! ¿No que la amabas con toda tu alma? –Por cada palabra que decía su seño se fruncía todavía más

-¡Claro que la amo!- Gritó el rubio, comenzando a enojarse.

-¿Ah, sí?- Dijo el Uchiha mirando con superioridad al Uzumaki – En ese caso, ¿Por qué rechazaste a Sakura, cuando te confesó su amor hace un año?, ¿qué acaso no era eso lo que más querías? ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIPOCRITA! –

-¿HIPOCRITA YO? – Los bigotes de Naruto empezaron a notarse más y sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo. – ¡AL MENOS YO JAMÁS LA HE ABANDONADO NI LA HE DEJADO TIRADA EN UNA BANCA! ¡TU NO TIENES NI UN DERECHO EN RECRIMINARME NADA!-

Después de eso solo hubo silencio, algunas personas que estaban en las calles no apartaban la mirada de los dos protagonistas del desastre mientras que algunos otros comenzaban a caminar lentamente fuera de la escena. La tarde comenzaba a caer y la luz del sol estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, dándole paso a la noche.

Pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de verse con tanto rencor, tenían tantos sentimientos dentro de sí mismos que no sabían cómo expresarlos, no sabían si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o mal, pero era la única forma que conocían para poder comunicarse o al menos, desahogarse.

Naruto comenzó a crear el rasengan mientras que Sasuke su chidori, aun sin despegar la mirada de uno del otro.

-Pensé que no era importante en la vida de Sakura – Comenzó a decir el Uchiha en voz baja, captando la atención de Naruto – Pensé que aún abandonando Konoha, ella estaría bien, porque la dejé a tu cargo…- bajó la mirada un momento – Pero ahora veo… ¡QUE FUE UN ERROR MÁS EN MI VIDA! –

-¡SAAAASUKEEEEE! –

-¡NAAAARUTOOO! –

-¡DETENGANSE, PORFAVOR!-

El suelo comenzó a partirse al recibir un fuerte golpe lleno de chakra, provocando que los dos hombres perdieran la concentración y el equilibrio, obligándolos a detenerse súbitamente, ya que comenzaron a tratar de mantenerse en pie. Una vez todo calmado, ambos voltearon a ver el origen de tal descomunal descarga de energía y fuerza, para encontrarse con Sakura, quien aún mantenía su puño en el piso.

-¿Sakura…?-

-¿Sakura-chan…?-

-Por favor… - La pelirosa se levantó lentamente, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro – Por favor, no peleen… por lo que más quieran… ya tuve suficiente de esto en el pasado… no quiero que se repita, y mucho menos por mi culpa-

Naruto y Sasuke la observaron por un momento con miradas llenas de culpa, deshicieron sus jutsus y comenzaron a limpiar sus ropas, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, hasta que Sasuke decidió romper con el silencio.

-¿Por qué te declaraste a Naruto?-

El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta y miró rápidamente a Sakura, quien mantenía al igual que él un rostro de sorpresa por la repentina pregunta.

-Yo… - Sakura no pudo contestar esa pregunta, bajó la mirada y a mantuvo ahí por un rato, esperando que se tranquilizaran las cosas.

- No vas a contestar, Huh…- Sasuke soltó un suspiro, con un rápido movimiento tomó a Sakura de la cintura, y saltó fuera del alcance de Naruto quien aún estaba herido por la previa batalla, trató de seguirlos pero escuchó detrás de él una tenue voz.

-Na…Naruto-kun…- Hinata lo miraba desde lejos, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos llenos de tristeza. – ¿Es verdad…?, tu…. –

El rubio miró a la pelinegra con dolor en su rostro – Lo siento, Hinata… - dijo, comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde se había ido Sasuke con Sakura – Pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… de verdad, perdóname –

**Continuará…**


End file.
